Fun in the Tub
by homeslice-of-a-homegirl
Summary: Rose took a deep breathe and stepped into the tub. “I can smell you Bella.”


An: This is my first slash fic. Hope you like it. R&R

"Bella?"

Rose was standing at the door of Edward's room for the second time tonight. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," I lied. Truthfully, I couldn't get her story out of my head. I couldn't imagine the horror she must of gone through at the hands of those men.

"I hope I haven't frightened you with my story," she said, moving farther into the room. Her eyes gleamed from the light in the hall.

"No...No, not at all. I have nightmares most nights," I whispered.

"When I was human, one of the best remedies for a restless night was a nice long soak in a bath," she said, a small smile played at her lips before turning to the door.

I tossed and turned a few more minutes before deciding to try out Rose's idea. Besides, I liked a warm bath just as much as the next girl. I wasn't surprise to see a towel and a robe hanging in the bathroom and my bath salts by the stand alone tub. Alice always like to be prepared. The tub it self was beautiful; it stood in the middle of the bathroom almost like an island. The tub was so big it could have held a few people. I loved it. I also noticed that someone had run the water and the steam rose from the tub enticing me to enter.

A sigh escaped my lips as I eased myself into the hot water. I could feel my muscles relaxing slowly one by one. Rolling my shoulders back, I sank deeper into the soothing water. The one thing I loved about the Cullen's house was the bathroom.

I reached over to grab some of the bath salts I brought from home. Sure, bubbles are fun, but the salt is just so much more relaxing. I grabbed the vanilla salt. As I did, the bottle was ripped out my hand before I could even twist the lid off.

"Rose?" She was standing over me with the bath salts in her hand she appeared to be reading the ingredients.

"This stuff is so unnatural," she said, her nose crinkled as if she smelt something bad.

"It's what I always use," I mumbled, not quite sure how I should feel right now.

"I know," she said, looking at me for the first time. I could feel her eyes taking me in. I raised my hands to hide my nakedness.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," she laughed.

I watched her as she walked to a cabinet across the room. She pulled out a small bottle that had an amber liquid inside.

"Natural?" I asked watching as she made her way back to me. "I always figured that would be more of an Alice thing."

She raised an eyebrow with a soft smirk on her lips. Opening the bottle, she leaned slightly over the tub.

"May I?" She looked so surreal standing there wearing nothing but a small silk robe. If I didn't know better I would say she looked like she was ready for a bath herself. I nodded my head, not quite trusting my voice. She poured a few drops into the warm water and the smell of honey and vanilla filled my nose. She ran the tips of her fingers across the top of the water. "The water has gotten cold. That won't work."

My eyes followed as she moved toward the faucet. "Close your eyes, Bella. Enjoy it." My eyes drifted closed slowly. The sound of running water filled my ears. I could feel the water warming around me. This was so much better then those salts.

"Some of my fondest memories of my past is a long warm bath," Rose said softly. "I would have my bed maid cover the water with rose petals. They would laugh and say 'Roses for Rosalie'." She heard her moving around. "Now, it's roses for Bella."

I felt the petals before I smelled them. The soft petals caressed my moist skin as its soft fragrance, mingling with the honey and vanilla, surrounded my senses.

"Sometimes, one of the girls would rub scented oil into my hair," she whispered taking my hair out of the messy bun I had thrown it in. A soft moan escaped my lips as her cold fingers tips rubbed my scalp. She worked her hands to the base of my neck and back and I purred. The contrast of her cold hands to the warm water on my body was almost to much to bear. I found my self moving toward her hands, my back arched and my shoulders tense.

"Relax, Bella." She rubbed my shoulders, her soft caresses causing goosebumps on my flesh. I shivered slightly but did what she asked. She ran her nails along my arm and my skin never felt so alive. I felt like I was in a haze. I opened my eyes and stared deep into her golden globes. She lifted a soft sponge and poured a drop of the amber liquid on it. Her eyes never left mine as she ran the lightly lathered sponge up my arm. It was so slowly and so sensual I felt my already relaxed body stir.

"They would rub me gently, lathering my body in soap," she said gently, taking my other arm and rubbing it.

She stood and I watched her with heavy lids. She untied the slash of her robe, letting the silky material slide off her smooth skin like water. She stood before me, naked, wearing nothing but her smile. My eyes traveled down her body. I wondered how much of her changed when she turned. Was she always the perfect example of how a woman should look or did the change make her so? Her rosy nipples tightened under my stare. I watched her chest rise and fall with her swallow breaths and I could feel a stir within myself. I never felt desire for another woman, until now, and I wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. I felt my cheeks redden as my body responded to her.

Rose took a deep breathe and stepped into the tub. "I can smell you, Bella." She picked the small sponge back up before sinking into the water. Before I had even known she moved, she pulled me onto her lap, my back pressed against her breasts. She pushed me forward slightly and slowly rubbed my back . I shivered, her body was so cold but the water was still so warm. This felt so wrong but yet I didn't want her to stop. I didn't want it to end. She pulled my arms over my head and wrapped them behind her head. My breasts were raised out the water, exposed. My nipples tightened as the cold air hit them. I rested my head back as she rinsed them gently with the sponge. The warm water dripped over my breasts, caressing them. Each drop turned me on more. I moaned when she cupped them with her cold hands. Her fingers tugged slightly at them and a rush of desire surged through me. I pushed my breasts into her hands. Willing her to touch me more. Silently begging her to continue.

Cupping one of my breasts with one of her hands she ran the other down my flat stomach to my sex. I gasped as she cupped the mound of my womanhood. Her fingers played with the folds of my sex. "Please," I begged after a few minutes of her stroking the lips of my sex and my inner thighs. I wanted more. My legs spread wider on their own. I never felt such a need to be touched.

"Please what, Bella?" she asked.

"Oh, God," I moaned as she tweaked my nipple. "Please touch me."

"But I am touching you," she whispered into my ear before placing a kiss on my neck.

"Please," I begged again, pushing my hips up desperate to feel her fingers on me...in me.

"What is it you want me to do you for, Bella?" She asked again, her fingers circling my clit.

"Yes," I moaned as she increased her tempo.

She hoisted me in the air, shifting her body and placing my sex before her face. My legs felt like jelly. I wasn't sure I could stay standing. She placed one of my legs over her shoulder. I felt so exposed. I started to protest but her tongue darted out, silencing me. She swirled her tongue around my clit as her hands were on my butt, spreading my cheeks.

I felt like I was coming apart at the seams. I begged shamelessly for more. I wrapped my hands in her hair, pulling her closer but pushing her away at the same time. She slid a finger into my soaking sex, never once stopping the motion of her tongue. The stroking of her finger and the vibrations of her tongue were too much. I felt as if I were exploding. I screamed her name as my reality crashed around me. Rose lowered me closer to her, cradling me to her chest.

She pressed her sweet lips to mine. I reacted to her, kissing her as if …. as if she was Edward. I felt as if my body was dumped into cold water. Pulling away from her, I wrapped my arms around me.

"A little late for that, don't you think?" she asked, raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

"I love Edward," I whispered staring at the wall.

"And I love Emmett," she chuckled, moving closer to me. "I'm not asking for you to leave Edward, Bella." She nuzzled my neck. "I'm asking you to enjoy the moment."

A moan escaped my lips when she wrapped her mouth around my nipple. "Do you like that, Bella?" she asked with a smirk before kissing me again. I ran my hand over the swell of her breast. Inhaling the scent of her skin. I was about to kiss her again when the door slammed open.

"Damn, you started without me," a naked Alice said standing in the doorway. "No worries, I can still join in." She shut the door and moved to the tub. With big smile, she stepped in, taking in my gaping mouth. "Close your mouth, Bella," she ordered before leaning in and kissing me.

An: Go head tell me what you think thanks


End file.
